Shut me up
by yoshiruhiiragi
Summary: Wherein Akko is bold and Diana is constantly cut off. Midnight snacks, terrible impressions and over the top holding ensue.


_Talk too much_

 _ **Song inspiration**_ ; **talk too much by coin !**

The halls of Luna Nova were silent. As they should be considering it was 1AM and all self respecting witches needed their beauty sleep.

So why.

Diana let out a sigh, her arms crossed, eyes closed and her shoulders slightly heaving. Why was she having to escort one Akko Kagari back to her dorm after yet another snack raid.

 _Again_.

This was the third night in a row. It's as if Akko wasn't even trying to hide from the head prefect anymore. Allowing herself to be caught with a cookie hanging from her mouth and a sheepish grin as she scratched the back of her head.

 _An adorable grin._

Before Diana could even scold herself from such a thought, Akko intercepted for her.

"Man Diana! How do you catch me every time!" Akko complained. "It's like your using magic or something!" Akko joked, poking Diana's sides playfully. "Oh! Speaking of maaagic~" Akko places her hand closed together, a thumb sticking out from her other fingers as she pulls both hands away from each other. "Look Diana! I'm pulling my finger off!" She laughs at her own joke, gleaming eyes looking up to gauge Diana's reaction.

Diana is slightly impressed and makes a note to ask Hannah and Barbara about this "magic" later. However she keeps a neutral face and sighs again lightly.

How does Akko have so much energy so late in the night.

"Akko I-" Diana was about to chide Akko when Akko suddenly pushed her hand inches away from Diana's face.

"Stop! I know just what your going to say." By now Akko has come to a slow stop in the corridor and Diana finds herself stopping too. Turning to face the overactive Japanese girl, a single eyebrow raised.

Akko crosses her arms. Mirroring Diana and raising her pitch slightly. "Akko, you simply _cannot_ continue these nightly raids. The number of your offences only grows, and Finneran is not going to take kindly to you if she is the one to catch you next time." She sighs. "Very well, I shall exempt you this _one time_ , however should I catch you again it really will mean trouble. And by trouble I mean I will give you this exact same speech with this exact same adorable face as I throw at you my heartfelt leniency." Akko had her eyes closed, but she opened one with a sly smirk, followed by Diana's signature hear flip.

Diana's hands uncrossed and clenched lightly at her sides, her shoulders slightly hunched and her face morphing shades from pink to red. _Adorable face_. "Wha- I don't-" she regained her posture and crossed her arms, shoulders still bent forward she muttered. "I don't talk like that. That was a horrendous impression."

"No way! You talk like that all the time!" Akko shook her fist in the air as if to prove her point. "If your so good at impressions why don't you try one!" Akko challenged.

Diana Cavendish was not know for backing out of challenges. Akko Kagari knew this all too well.

And so accept she did.

Taking in a deep breath, Diana waved her hands around, changing her voice to sound more childish. "Diana look! Look at this bug I found! It's so small and it has wings and it can fly and it has a lightening butt! Why does it's butt flash like that? I asked Sucy and she said it was poison and I nearly freaked because I was poking its butt earlier but I didn't say anything because it's a little weird to poke an insects butt like that and I knew Sucy would laugh but then Lotte assured me it wasn't and I believed her because she's suuuuper kind and she wouldn't hurt me and on my way here Amanda stopped me and asked me _aren't those poisonous?_ And I ran over here because I'm so confused and this isn't how I want to go, this can't be my legacy! Death by poking an insects butt! Chariot would be so disappointed! Diana help me!"

After her tirade, Diana huffed and stood back up straight. Looking at a shellshocked Akko as if to say "so?"

"Diana your terrible!" Akko scrunched her face in mock displeasure. "I don't talk that much!" To which Diana easily replied.

"Yes, you do" Diana nodded her head in response to Akko shaking hers. A sliver of a smile playing on her lips as she watched the enchanting witch wave her fists at Diana playfully. Diana smiled, gradually, without realising, she had let her guard down completely, the charm of the other witch allowing her to relax. "Your always talking up a storm, you don't even stop at night. I wouldn't be surprised if you spoke this much even in your sleep."

At this, Akko slumped forward, her hands losing their animation.

Worry pulled at Diana's heart as she hurriedly added. "Ah- that isn't necessarily a bad thing...I think..I like it! I like talking! No-wait- I mean- I love you!" Diana rushed to fix the girls mood, but was shocked to find her words tumbling out worse than Akkos' ever could.

Before she could retract what she said Akko spoke up.

"I talk too much?"

Diana jolted at the question. "Well..I wouldn't say too mu-" Diana was cut off for the umpteenth time that night, she let out a small 'eep' as Akko pulled her close by the waist.

Diana's face instantly went back to that terrible colour, showing her embarrassment. "Akko!"

"I talk too much."

"That's what I said but-"

"So why don't you come put your lips on mine, and shut me up?" Akko grinned as Diana's temperature continued to rise.

"Atsuko that is-" Akko raised her finger and leaned forward, the only thing in the way of them was Akko's finger, as if to silence the both of them. Her other hand moving up from Diana's waist to across her back, holding her shoulder.

Diana let out an uncharacteristic nervous laugh, her eyes darting from Akko's lips to her eyes which shone almost as bright as Akkos' own character.

"Atsuko, I d-don't think that this is appropriate behaviour, this should be done in a safe environment outside of school grounds and-and a teacher or patrolling prefect could come around at any given moment-"

"We can blame it all on human nature~" she let both her hands move to the middle of Diana's back to hold Diana closer, if that was even possible at this point.

"Stay cool it's just a kiss, oh why d'ya gotta be so talkative" without realising it, Diana _had_ begun to talk excessively, trying to get words in between Akkos'...whatever this was.

Diana squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hands on Akkos' shoulders.

"I talk too much" Akko leaned in, pressing her forehead to Diana's, feeling the taller girl slightly tremble, she rubbed small circles on her back, trying to calm the heiresses racing heart.

Diana was about to open her eyes again, before she felt warm lips press against her own, closing them instantly as she let out a small sound at the surprise. She could feel the eagerness and the small crumbs from the stolen cookie and the soft grip and the gravity of the girl pressing against her as she tried to get even closer, leaving no gaps between them.

Diana pushed back with her own refined fervour. Before long, the two pulled away, slightly out of breath, Diana blushing excessively with Akko doing the same but with a cool grin on her face as she let out a laugh.

"I like you too, Diana!" She excitedly pulled Diana in for a hug. "I like you! I love love you!" Diana hid her embarrassment in Akkos' shoulder. The kiss had left her unable to speak, and the late night caused her to wonder if this was even real.

 _What a twisted dream._

"Geez Diana! It's not a dream!" Akko lightly tapped Diana's cheeks. Oh, she had said that out loud.

"I gotta go now, Diana, but I'll see you tomorrow in class!" With a quick farewell, Akko kissed the corner of Diana's mouth and walked backwards towards the wall and through a door. Akkos dorm room. They had unknowingly stopped just outside it.

A few minutes after Akkos departure, Diana's heart catches up to her brain as it speeds up yet again. She holds her still red face and walks slowly to her own dorm room.

 _I need to lie down._

 _ **AAAAND FINISHED. this is well and truly my first ever girl x girl fanfiction. Despite being a girl who is also into girls...I have no experience with girls at all. Like I've had a crush and it wasn't even that big but I'm 16 and in college and have one friend but my lovelove life is as goodgood as deaddead. Or rather it's never existed. So, having never actually kissed anyone and having never been in love, the description may be off. So I do apologise for that and for the perhaps out of character-ness? I'm not sure but I know that I just really love Diana cavendish and Diakko! Fictional girls are so much easier to love than normal girls. Sob they can't judge me.**_

 _ **In any case! If your still reading don't forget to comment and let me know how I can improve!**_

 _ **Love love you~**_


End file.
